Water Warriors
The Water Warriors line of water Blasters is a Buzz Bee line that has a lot of water Blasters. It has been running since 2003, making it Super Soaker's oldest rival. It is also Super Soaker's main competitor. In the 2011 update of the site, many products were removed from the site. The Start The Water Warriors line is started with the Blazer and Lightning, Buzz Bee blasters with CPS-like power. Later on, more blasters followed like the Zzapper and Wasp. All blasters, except the Wasp, had some sort of power gauge. The bigger blasters used an electronic power gauge, while the smaller blasters used a shifting gauge that manually shifts when pumping. The 2008 Line In 2008, many blasters were refurbished with the current livery of Water Warriors blasters, the majority being most 2007 blasters and some 2006 blasters. The Glo Blaster, Yellow Jacket, Zzapper, Lightning and Cricket were the only pre-2005 blasters that were refurbished. The other pre-2004 blasters which were re-released in 2005 like the Piranha and Blazer were not refurbished, with some blasters in the 2005 series like the Aqua Masters Pre Chargers and the 5th Dimension getting refurbished. The Lawsuit In 2010, Hasbro filed a lawsuit against Buzz Bee Toys for copyright infringement on its CPS system. After 2002, only five blasters from Hasbro up until 2010 used CPS power, while 14 from Buzz Bee Toys used the CPS-like patent. Despite the patent not being directly the same as Buzz Bee Toys' product, they were still told to stop using the elastic pressure in Water Warriors blasters. From 2011-2012, two Water Warriors blasters used CPS power in piston blasters, and only one Super Soaker was released with the CPS power. In 2013 New blasters were released, and old favorites like the Cricket and Hornet were brought back. The Power Squirt also made a return, but this time with a new logo. Ultimate Series * Ultimate Bandit * Ultimate Explorer * Ultimate Outlaw * Ultimate Renegade * Ultimate Vanquisher Blasters * Blazer (2003) * Firefly (2003) * Hornet (2003) * Lightning (2003) * Wasp (2003) * Zzapper (2003) * No-Knot Water Balloon Filler (2004) * Armor-Dillo (2004) * Black Widow (2004) * Cricket (2004) * Glo Blaster (2004) * KwikGrip (2004) * KwikGrip XL (2004) * Piranha (2004) * Soggy Doggy (2004) * Yellow Jacket (2004) * 5th Dimension (2005) * Argon (2005, Aqua Masters Pre Chargers series) * Big Tank (2005) * Blazer (2005) * Gremlin (2005) * Hydra Pak (2005) * Hydro Force 3 (2005) * Krypton (2005, Aqua Masters Pre Chargers series) * Xenon (2005, Aqua Masters Pre Chargers series) * Piranha (2005) * Stinger (2005) * Chameleon (2006) * Cross Fire (2006) * Scorpion (2006) * Splat Blaster (2006) * Barracuda (2007) * Orca (2007) * Hammerhead (2007) * Pool Cannon (2007) * Steady Stream (2007) * Stingray (2007) * Tarantula (2007) * Tiger Shark (2007) * Avenger (2008) * Hydro-Blast (2008) * Hydro-Pulse (2008) * Jet (2008) * KwikGrip (2008) * KwikGrip XL (2008) * M16 (2008) * Power Squirt (2008) * Power Pulse (2008) * Shark (2008) * Deluge (2009) * Equalizer (2009) * Expedition (2009) * Power Shot (2009) * PulseMaster (2009, Aqua Pulse series) * PulseBlaster (2009, Aqua Pulse series) * PulseStrike (2009, Aqua Pulse series) * Renegade (2009) * Vindicator (2009) * Gorgon (2010, Hydro Power series) * PulseForce (2010, Aqua Pulse series) * Sphinx (2010, Hydro Power series) * Vanquisher (2010) * Goblin (2011) * Gorgon (2011) * Hydra (2011) * Sphynx (2011) * Splat Blaster 2 (2011) * Titan (2011) * Ultimate Bandit (2011, Ultimate Water Warriors series) * Ultimate Outlaw (2011, Ultimate Water Warriors series) * Ultimate Explorer (2011, Ultimate Water Warriors series) * Ultimate Renegade (2011, Ultimate Water Warriors series) * Ultimate Vanquisher (2011, Ultimate Water Warriors series) * Warlock (2011) * Colossus (2012) * Python (2012) * Steady Stream 2 (2012) * Viper (2012) * Colossus 2 (2013) * Drench 'n Blast (2013) * Gargoyle (2013) * Hydro Current (2013) * Outlaw (2013) * Python 2 (2013) * Renegade (2013) * Charger (2014) * Power Shot XL (2014) * Drench Master (2015) * Harpoon (2015) * Steady Blast (2015) * Waterlord (2015) * Argon (2016) * Aqua Beast (2016) * Aqua Wheel (2016) * Barbarian (2016) * Gargantua (2016) * Thresher (2016) * Xenon (2016) Other Blasters * Soggy Doggy Category:Buzz Bee Category:Water Warriors